Tiffany Song
Tiffany is a PANE character played by ReiRaa. Appearance Tiffany is 5'3"(160cm) tall and weighs 105lbs(47kg), with her high heels she grows a slightly bit taller, though. She has crystal blue bright eyes, and long blonde hair which goes all the way down to her bottom, with a thick twirl at the very end. She has no bangs, but ties a few long locks of her her hair up in a black ribbon on the right side of her head, mainly because she thinks it looks fashionable. She cares a lot about health and appearance, so her body is thin and toned, which causes her to wear clothes that will compliment her best feminine features. She would prefer wearing a dress or skirt anytime instead of a t-shirt and pants. She's very fashionable and picky when it comes to clothes, so there are lots of stuff she'd rather die than be seen wearing. Pink and white are her favorite colors, and that is quite obvious if you take a look at her overall outfits. Anything from swimwear, winter clothes, summer dresses to night gowns and lingerie, everything is very likely to be either white, pink or maybe even both colors. When it comes to jewelry, she likes to keep it simple, so she just wears a pair of purple round stone earrings, as well as a black belt around her waist to make her clothes tighter than usual. She's proud of her white, milky skin and has no interest in covering it up too much. Personality Despite her "snobbish" looks, Tiffany has a heart made of pure gold. She's always happy, smiles a lot, is extremely polite and a total optimist. But Tiffany IS human, and therefore still has the ability to get sad and feel unpleasant, though it's rare. Anger is not an emotion of hers, instead of getting angry and shouting at people being unfair, she's much more likely to cry and feel sad. She tends to trust people easily, and very quickly takes a liking to new people. She still has to meet a person whom she dislikes. It sometimes scares other people that she's so blunt and straight-forward about her feelings and ambitions. She tends to touch other people a lot, which can make others feel uncomfortable, but she's simply doing it to try and create some sort of connection to the person she's touching. She's very out-going, energetic and not the least bit shy at all, which is probably due to her time as an only child. She always had tons of responsibilities and had been forced to talk to lots of strangers, so she's good at communicating with other people and is highly talkative. Being a people-person, she's also very caring, and tends to put other's before herself, which can lead Tiffany to become restless and nervous at times because she overlooks her own needs. If anyone asks Tiffany for help, she'll do her best to solve that person's problem, no matter how hard and stupid it may seem. Her views on battles aren't that great. Seeing Pokémon get hurt is really not her thing, and that's why she wants to do beauty contests. Not only does she love fashion, but seeing the beauty of Pokémon is some of the best things in life for Tiffany. Tiffany's close friends would describe her as aloof, dense and an idiot. She has a hard time understanding sarcasm and some jokes, which could cause confusion for both sides. Biography From the ages 5-15 Tiffany had lived a rough life. Her dad was a sailor, and very rarely came home, which made her mother incredibly lonely and stressed, she eventually broke down and became psychotic when Tiffany was just 15, so her mother had to live somewhere else, where she could be taken good care of. Being an only child, Tiffany had to live alone in their house in Slateport City with her Pokémon. Money were no problem, since her dad would make sure to send some to her every month. Even though Tiffany was all by herself, she didn't feel lonely at all. She had her Skitty at her side and its positive attitude, which affected her quite greatly in a good manner. Tiffany received her Skitty, Smiley, from her dad while it was just an egg. Tiffany was 12 at the time, so Smiley and Tiffany had this special bond, compared to her other Pokémon. She caught a Whismur in Slateport City when she was 15, and a Wingull in Fidona, also when she was 15, but both of those Pokémon were sent to her dad sailing around the World, as thanks for keeping an eye on her while she's living by herself. The idea of becoming a battling Pokémon Trainer never appealed to Tiffany. She hated the thought of hurting innocent Pokémon without reason, which is why she wants to become a Co-ordinator or breeder. Anything that would help make Pokémon feel better, instead of hurting them. She knows she must battle at times, though. Tiffany and her Skitty have been attacked by hordes of wild Pokémon before. On her 17th birthday, she received a gift box from her dad with a letter and a Poké Ball in it. Inside the Poké Ball was the same Wingull she had captured in Fidona a few years ago. She opened the letter and found a note saying: "Take good care of Salmon! I'm sure you'll get along with him better than I did. Happy birthday, Tiffany! I love you - Dad.". But there was one more thing in the gift box. Just underneath the Poké Ball, could you see a ticket to Furoh. Tiffany now would have the chance to visit the exotic region again. Tiffany's Pokémon In box: N/A Inventory *White Bag *National Pokédex (With the Pokédex recordings from Pokémon White) *10 *1 *Winter Outfit *Contest Dress *Swimwear *Bandage *Sleeping-carpet Relationships Charlie Song (Father) Charlie is Tiffany's father, and a very wellknown sailor/captain. Tiffany most probably inherited her hair color from Charlie, as well as her kind and gentle nature. He was also the one that told Tiffany to never lose her smile. His status as a very famous captain, has earned Tiffany lots of great possibilities and luck among other sailors. Charlie and Tiffany were very close the first 8 years of her life; they always had time for each other and played quite often. That's until Charlie got the order from the government, that he had to lead their most important ships, and sail all over the World, to deliver different products, so from that day on he weren't able to be with his family as much as he used to. In fact, in average he returned to his home in Slateport City once a year, and for a very short amount of time. Despite everything, Charlie and Tiffany kept being attached to each other. Whenever Charlie returned home from work, he always had plenty of gifts and presents for Tiffant and Wendy; he were the one who gave Tiffany all of her Pokéballs, her Xtransceiver(so that she could contact him whenever it pleased her) and even her first Pokémon(just when it was still an egg). By the time the Pokémon egg hatched into her Wynaut, Lucky, Charlie started to get home much more often than he used to. He felt very proud and happy that Tiffany had finally gotten a Pokémon, and always tried to train her into becoming a Pokémon Trainer, believing she would be the first one in the family to go out on a Pokémon journey. But his hope would soon be destroyed, as he started to notice how Tiffany freaked out whenever Lucky fainted, got hit and how nervous she got whenever she commanded her Pokémon to make a move. Charlie eventually stopped returning home at all, and Tiffany haven't really spoken to him since that time, so he probably still thinks she's a home studying to become a doctor. Pokémon: Wendy Song (Mother) Wendy is Tiffany's mother, and a stay at home mom that used to work behind the desk in a burger bar. During Tiffany's early years of life, she was always there for her daughter. She was a caring, mature, stable, trustworthy and smart mom. Always teaching Tiffany new things about life and appropriate manners, and she had quite a big amount of friends that would come over at their home from time to time. Wendy was very close to her husband, and loved him more tha anything, as he was the one that could calm her down by the end of a stressing day. But, at the time her husband, Charlie, was told to sail to every continent and deliver products, so that he rarely would be home, was Wendy's break-down. The more her husband was away from home, the more she turned into a mentally unstable person. She got a severe depression, and stopped doing house-work, so Tiffany had to do everything and turned into the new "mother-figure". Tiffany even made food for her mother, as well as going to the grocery store. Whenever Charlie returned home, Wendy immediately would feel better and function more normally. This especially was the case, when Tiffany got her first Pokémon and Charlie would visit quite often. Wendy now did the house-work once again; she did the dishes, went to the grocery store, watered the plants, made dinner and breakfast, ect. But all of a sudden Charlie stopped returning home... At all. Wendy now broke down once for all, and a few doctors came to take her away to a hospital for other people like her. Tiffany watched as her mother got carried away, but didn't really react on it. It was better for everyone this way. Pokémon: N/A Roleplays N/A Random Facts About Tiffany *Tiffany is obsessed with the color, pink. *Tiffany has a weird habit of giving nicknames to anyone. *Tiffany only knows of the Pokémon that can be found in Hoenn. *Tiffany is scared of the dark, deep water, heights and Ghost-type Pokémon. *Tiffany is an excellent cook, both with human food, as well as Pokémon food. It's due to the time she had to take care of herself. *Tiffany has no trouble falling asleep anywhere at anytime. *Tiffany is an extrovert, and it drains her energy when she doesn't have anyone to talk to. *Tiffany is oblivious to flirting. Trivia *I got the idea for Tiffany's name from the South Korean girl-group singer, Tiffany Hwang. *Tiffany's personality is based off another OC of mine. Tiffany is just way smarter than her. *I listened to the "Slateport City" theme on repeat while making her sprite, hence why I decided she should live in Slateport City. *Her last name "Song" is Korean. I wanted it to look as English/American as possible, though. *If Tiffany were given a battle theme, then it would definitely be the rival battle theme from Black & White. *I started out with the 15-year old Tiffany. But in the end decided that she should look different and be 16 years old instead. (<--This is the 15-year old Tiffany Song.) Category:Characters